


Robomantics

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Get Together, M/M, Wingman!Hank, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Hank had enough of Connor and RK900 mooning over each other. He decided to take matters in hand and knock their heads together with the only request that he doesn't get given any details about what the two get up to once he's left.





	Robomantics

**Author's Note:**

> For @kenjiandco over on twitter as part of the Hankcon Valentine's Exchange.

If Hank had to listen to another wistful whirr from Connor, he was going to drown himself in coffee. There was a difference between admiring from afar and wistful pining, and Connor had sailed well into pining territory within three minutes of setting his eyes on the RK900 model.

“He processes things so fast,” Connor’s eyes were on Nines again, “what I wouldn’t give to be the cause for his CPU to stutter.”

Hank eyed the potential for shoving his nose and mouth into his almost full mug. He didn’t have to be an android to estimate that his chances of survival were close to 100% if he tried to drown in it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Connor to be happy, but having him mooning over Nines was getting really old really quickly. He’d tried to help Connor along, asked him to get coffee when Nines was in the breakroom, assigned cases so the two could work together more, but nothing seemed to help. Whenever Connor went to get coffee, he’d shyly smile at Nines then turn away, pretend to be busy with Hank’s coffee so no conversation could be struck. And the times they worked together, Connor deferred to Nines’ superior analysis and scuttled away, only to whinge to Hank about it after.

If that was the only issue, Hank might not have contemplated escape from the pining by his own hands. But it got so much worse. Because if he ever found himself in RK900’s company, he was bombarded with questions. Whether Hank thought Connor would appreciate a new tie (he never did give him one), or what Connor’s favourite colour/film/hobby was. Each question, Hank tried to field with as much tact as he could. RK900 was just as bad as Connor, pining from afar and convinced that Connor was too good for him. Bloody androids, they were meant to be the next step up from humans, not wallowing in the same pit of self-doubts.

Enough was enough. Hank grumbled wordlessly into his cup and watched Connor’s love struck face over the rim. If the two idiots couldn’t pull their heads out of their asses then he was going to have to do it for them.

“We’re going out tonight,” he interrupted whatever lovelorn monologue Connor was about to indulge in. “Dress nice.”

He didn’t say anything more, simply returned to his work and ignored Connor’s repeated questions. At lunchtime he told RK900 to meet him at a bar. It went without saying that dressing up was required, then again, he always dressed nice.

Before too long, the working day finished, Hank returned home and waited for Connor to appear at his door. Thankfully, despite his misgivings, Connor was in a nice, casual suit though his sad pout was something Hank had to make disappear before they left.

“A horse walks into a bar,” he began, “and the barman asks: why the long face?”

He was treated to a flat look as Connor shuffled past him and greeted Sumo.

“Not funny? I shouldn’t say you’re the horse and I’m the barman in this instance, should I?”

“Very funny,” Connor replied flatly. “Gavin told me Nines is going out tonight. Maybe even on a date because he dressed nice.”

Hank rolled his eyes. Trust Gavin to spoil things by meaning so well.

“Yes, RK900 is going on a blind date, I set him up.”

The look of betrayal Connor shot him almost hurt on a physical level. Instead, Hank pressed on.

“And you’re going on a blind date too. Honestly, for the two most advanced androids, sometimes I don’t know which one of you is thicker.”

The change in Connor was immediate. He straightened up and looked over himself with a mild panic.

“But Hank!” he whined. “How am I going to impress him like this? I need to defrag to get my processor speeds optimum, should probably tinker with my wifi settings so I don’t end up buffering like an idiot when he will no doubt talk about something I know nothing about. And I definitely need to cover my LED because it’s going to give everything away.”

Throughout the tirade, Hank tiredly leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched Connor’s little outburst. Once it seemed to be done, he dramatically looked down at his watch.

“Well, we have to be there in ten minutes. Think you can do it all on the way there?”

“No!” Connor definitely whinged.

Gently guiding him out the door, Hank ushered Connor into his car with murmurs of reassurances. They pulled up by a bar a little way out of town. It was classier than Jimmy’s bar, then again, most places were. This one didn’t have any neon flashing lights, no stickers on the door barring anyone and once inside, it was apparent that it was geared more towards a mixed clientele rather than human only.

A quick scan of the place reveal RK900 was already by the bar, a drink by his elbow. Next to Hank, Connor took a steadying breath before he murmured.

“Not to be crude, but I so badly want to be the one to make his processors stutter with a stack overflow.”

Hank sniggered before pulling him towards RK900.

“Let’s hope it’s your lucky night then. But I don’t need to know the details of how you glitch each other out.”

Wisely, Connor didn’t say another word as they approached the bar. Greetings were exchanged in short order and Hank looked between the two androids and clapped his hand.

“Well, I think it’s time this tricycle became a bike. So I’ll stop being a third wheel and leave you two to your own devices.” He left a few bills on the bar with a wink before he left. “This one’s on me.”

The nice thing about being an android was that things like romance and sharing feelings was a lot easier compared to humans. Nines and Connor both sipped their drinks and made small talk. With their glasses almost empty, their conversation dwindled too. Connor looked into the last dregs as he swirled his glass before looking up at Nines.

“Should we get another round and a booth or…” he trailed off and offered up a bare hand for an interface.

He shouldn’t have been too surprised when Nines grabbed it with an equally white hand and initiated the interface. They both frowned then laughed as they realised just how stupid they’d been, pining from afar when they wanted exactly the same thing.

“I’m going to guess that’s a no to another drink,” Connor purred.

Without letting Nines’ hand go, they hurried out of the bar even as the bartender shouted “no kinky android shit at the bar!” after them.

Connor’s flat was closer, they got through the door in record time and as soon as it shut behind them, he rounded on Nines. Their fingers were already tangled, a soft interface hummed between them, barely there and hardly able to do more than convey the simmering desire they each felt.

“Kneel for me,” Connor’s voice was soft but didn’t give much in the way of being disobeyed.

Not that Nines really wanted to, he sank gracefully to the floor and looked up at Connor with big eyes. They only slipped shut and his mouth parted on a sigh when Connor’s fingers tangled through his hair and tugged.

“You know what I want,” Connor murmured and smiled when the panel at the back of Nines’ neck slid open soundlessly.

His fingers let his hair go and his smile widened into something wicked as, at the first touch of the port, Nines’ skin around his hand began to fade away, leaving his chassis exposed. When Connor’s fingers brushed over the port again, he was pleased to see the way Nines swayed on his knees, uncertain whether he wanted more or if it was too much for his systems already.

“But we’ve only just started,” Connor chastised gently when Nines whimpered at a scrape against the edge of his chassis, “and you’re already so pliant.”

“Please,” Nines whined, his hand reached for the one Connor had buried in his neck.

The interface showed Connor exactly what he wanted to see and his smile grew feral.

“Anything you wish for my precious.”

He slipped two fingers past Nines’ lips, shivered at the way his sensors lit up at the textures he found in the warmth. It wasn’t as wet as a human mouth would be, but damp enough to help analysis process quicker.

More of Nines’ skin retracted and Connor struggled to hold back the shiver of thrill that passed through him. To have his successor, the upgrade intended to replace him on his knees and all but begging for Connor was a heady prospect.

“Strip,” he ordered as he pulled away from Nines.

A whine of disappointment left Nines but he did as told, clothes left in a pile on the floor as Connor took his bare hand and led them to the couch.

“Sit.”

Nines sat and Connor straddled his legs, letting the roughness of his clothes run against Nines’ bare chassis.

“Suck,” he presented two fingers to Nines again and sighed when lips wrapped around them. A tongue licked against them teasingly and Connor lost himself for a moment.

It took him a minute to claw himself back from the edge of overload and he tapped at Nines’ pectoral panel.

“Open.”

Though he was still in control, his processors were working overtime enough to reduce him to single words. At least he had enough mind to whisper “beautiful” when the panel slid open. Connor wasted no time, reached into the cavity and tangled his fingers with a selection of wires. It already had Nines shuddering but a careful tug and his back arched with a whine, mouth falling slack around Connor’s fingers. The wires Connor tugged were the sensory connectors, all collected and tied together before they fed into a processor to translate the stimuli into comprehensible information. When Connor tugged at the bundle, it lit up almost every sensor across Nines’ chassis, the data influx enough to push him into a moment of blissful blankness as every ounce of processing power was directed into making sense of what was going on. Without an external stimuli to set off his sensors, Nines was fighting a losing battle as the data was twisted into pleasure and pain at the same time.

“More, please Connor,” he gasped, eyes opening only enough to find the fingers he wanted in his mouth again.

Obligingly, Connor twirled the bundle of cables around his finger, delighting in the slickness of it before pulling at it once more.

Under him, Nines jerked and slumped for a moment, the soft reboot only taking a couple of seconds before he was blinking up at Connor dazedly.

“Ready for more?” Connor asked and Nines nodded.

He left the sensory wires and trailed his hand deeper, letting thirium veins slip between his fingers. They drew shudders and gasps from Nines and Connor smirked when he felt the telltale humming vibration of cooling fans kicking in.

“So eager,” he breathed softly.

Delicately, Nines placed his hands on Connor’s hips, his fingers teased under the hem of his untucked shirt. When he wasn’t swatted away, he grew bolder and lay a hand flat on his side and pushed for an interface that was gladly accepted.

It felt as though ghostly hands were on his flanks as Connor let his senses meld with Nines’. The overwhelming urge to reach into Connor, hold his thirium pump in his palm travelled through their link and Connor smiled down at him as he tapped the panel under his open pectoral one.

“I want to see,” he asked and Nines obeyed.

The panel opened up, revealed his pump while his regulator was still nestled in its cradle. Connor wasted no time letting his fingers ghost over the thirium pump, reveling in its blue glow and the content happiness that radiated from Nines at the gentle touch. Of course, Nines didn’t expect the fingers to slide from pump to regulator and lodge under it, applying a soft pressure.

“Oh,” he gasped, speechless in the face of the sensation. Connor’s other hand lingered on the edge of his chassis before stroking over the pump.

The pressure under his regulator increased and Nines drew in unsteady breaths to keep his components from overheating. He could feel Connor’s excitement through the interface, the pleasure which spiralled between them as Nines’ spare hand found its way to Connor’s lips.

With a final nudge, Nines’ regulator popped out of its socket. Everything went hazy then, a countdown timer tried to start up in Nines’ vision but his processors were too clogged to do much other than show him random numbers. It was all too much, he glitched and his hand fell from Connor’s lips which only spurred the other on to fist, lick over his regulator before pulling it further out of his chest with his teeth.

Nines whined and Connor pushed it back in until it clicked and he could feel the warm damp tongue lick over it once. The pressure in his chest increased again and the regulator popped out once more against Connor’s waiting lips.

It was too much, Nines couldn’t even squirm as his mind raced through the different feelings, the rough of Connor’s clothes against his chassis, the hand that cradled his thirum pump, the teeth scraping over his regulator as it was pulled and pushed in his chest. The low thrum of Connor’s pleasure and happiness at seeing Nines falling apart under his touch. With a final shudder and a burst of surprised elation, the world went dark as Nines entered a hard reboot.

The world filtered back slowly, HUD filled with diagnostics which someone was helping file through. Nines found himself cradled in Connor’s arms on the couch, a hand on his cheek to maintain an interface.

“Hi,” Connor grinned down at him.

“Hello,” Nines replied and let his contentment override the diagnostics to show Connor just how much he appreciated having him in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr owns my soul as @connorssock


End file.
